


yet another list

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Kudos: 2





	yet another list

i. the third verse of chlorine by twenty one pilots

ii. pulling my hair out of a hairtie

iii. shorts and a tshirt as pajamas

iv. black book page a and page 21

v. yes, you read that correctly, a and 21, they're labeled

vi. the love club by lorde on repeat

vii. i miss remy :(

viii. but i might get to see her soon!! :)

ix. i am very tired (12:27)


End file.
